Shorty Short Shorts
by Unknownred
Summary: It was Sakura's turn to prepare a dinner for her friends but lazes around until the last minute. Ding Dong! Sasuke is the first to show up, and what's this? He asks Sakura for an apron? A/N: Decided to end the story here


**Shorty Short Shorts**

**By: Unknownred**

Summary: Is love in the air? The question is, is Sakura and Sasuke one? The answer is yes. And how did they become one? Find out! (sorry Sum sucks )

A/N: Hey guys! I've been working on this story since the end of August and September and I'm relieved to finally finish this first chapter after multitasking my homework and ideas for this story. I def do NOT own Naruto or its characters! Plz enjoy. ~ SasuxSaku.

Ch.1 - Din Din

She was hurrying. Hurrying, faster and faster. She had to prepare everything and everything had to be perfect. Or else. Of course, she was ready and ready was she. She didn't think she was the one preparing for it. No one told her until the last minute, again. No one besides Naruto. Ohh, the nerve! She ran in circles around the kitchen, plates everywhere, haven't been washed or dried. Food scrambled everywhere, now replaced in goo. Goo? What goo? She shook her head. She zipped from the sink to the drawers and dished out a spoon. Whipping it over her head, she stopped before it flung out of her hands. She froze and gasped as she held the spoon back to her face. Her eyes widening. There, reflected a large forehead, Sakura Haruno, her hair messy in different places, had bags under her eyes, and as pale as she was, she would've fainted, then and there.

She raced upstairs to her bedroom bathroom and slammed the door. She applied donation powder on her face, trying to hide the bags under her eyes. She replaced her chap lips with lip gloss and stared in the mirror before staying a bit longer than expected glued to the mirror, crying her eyes out. Her makeup smeared on her face, she looked even horrible than before she even started. She thought of the mess downstairs and she thought of her messy face in there then her eyes trailed down to her wardrobe. Light green baby shorts, and a pink baby tank with green lacy strings tied in a bow- a orange stain had stained her shorts and a drop of mascara just stained her favorite pink tank. What could possibly go wrong now? As she turned on the faucet and reached for the soap to rinse of the mess on her face, it slipped and fell to the floor and then she had to step on it, slip backwards and fall right on top of the toilet. Stuck.

She had a half hour left, before everyone came. She looked horrible; she didn't shower after prying herself out from the toilet. She didn't have the time to fix her makeup and fix dinner. She was thinking of ordering in but she didn't really have the money. And she didn't feel the need to call her friends for help because one: it's too embarrassing to ask a friend to help out dinner when they're coming for dinner and two: showing herself like she is now would ruin it even more. And she definitely didn't have a back up plan.

This is the worst dinner plan ever!

Ding Dong! The doorbell had rung. They're here, Sakura's friends were already here. And of course, nothing was ready. She grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it.

After screaming into the pillow for a half second, she ran to the door, out a breath she looked through the peep hole. And there stood black, spiky hair, and then there was the eyes, the dark charcoal eyes staring back, and then the scowl that matched his face. Oh-no! Sasuke Uchiha stood right outside here door, waiting to be invited in so he could eat and get the dinner over with.

What should I do? Sakura thought. I'm not ready, the food isn't made, and-and! I got nothing! Sakura absentmindedly banged her head against the door, startling Sasuke.

"Sakura." he spoke.

Sakura on the other hand, fell back onto the floor, rubbing her sore head and squinted her eyes, muttering to her pathetic self. When she heard her name again, she snapped to attention, is he worried about her?

"S-sorry. Um, could you be the last one to come?" she said without thinking straight, "No! I mean, that's not what I meant, I meant to say is...um." She swallowed.

"Pft, annoying." he replied.

"Okay, i take my word back, come back later and just be the last one to arrive!" Sakura glared at the door. Sometimes Sasuke can be a jerk!

It was silence, and Sakura could swear he didn't move. Why should he? He's already here! She looked again through the peep hole and this time his eye was staring right through the hole and into hers which made her jump back.

"Don't do that! I said go away and come back later!" Sakura yelled at the door.

"Why? I'm already here." he said.

"I know that! Just do it!" she yelled.

If the window was open and people were walking by and saw her, they might've thought she was delusional talking to herself.

"Lemme guess, not ready." he said.

Sakura didn't know if he referred to either the dinner or her. She just shrugged and grumbled in replied, "Oh shut up, why wouldn't it be? I only got the memo til the last minute."

She heard the door knob being turned. And although she gasped, she pressed the door closed, "What are you doing! Don't come in!"

"Hn."

And yet he still, and that's when Sakura ran to the nearest closet and shut herself out from the world. The door knocked against the wall and Sakura kept her breathing slow and calm. He's in, she thought, great!

Sakura pressed her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her. It was dark and quiet but all Sakura wanted to do now was cry. She heard foot steps coming closer to her hide out when the door open and eyes directed at her. She held her breath and turned her head towards the wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in, Uchiha?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn." he said, "I was looking for an apron."

Sakura snapped her head in bewilderment, Sasuke Uchiha actually cooking! But then she realized he was joking and glared at him, "Not funny."

He didn't reply back this time seeing the fact that Sakura, herself wasn't even ready for the dinner plan. Her makeup was smudged on her face as if she was a clown, and her outfit for the night was just a short pj. But within the Uchiha' mask, he hid away the thumping of his heart, that was racing. He shrugged it off and turned to leave. Sakura stopped the whimper of her voice that was going to escape her lips.

Sakura stayed like that for five more minutes, thinking Sasuke had left her house. Instead, she heard pans being rattled and plates being stacked. She sniffled and got up, stretching, she ran to the kitchen. There stood Sasuke, in a red apron, stacking away the dirty dishes into the dish washer. It wasn't a joke, she thought.

Giving a glance behind him, Sasuke shrugged and kept to his part of the work. Sakura nodded helplessly and began in the living room, removing leftovers of food, junk and stuff like clothes. She even vacuumed the room and put her laundry into the dirty pile. She ran upstairs into her bathroom and reapplied her makeup with nothing than mascara and lip-gloss, and she also changed her clothes to a light green booty shorts and a pink blouse over her white tank top. She had combed her hair to the side and clipped it with a tiny cherry blossom. And then she headed downstairs to the kitchen and stopped.

Sasuke was just pouring soup over some Japanese salad then looked up at Sakura as she put on an apron of her own. Black, Sasuke's favorite color. It didn't go with her outfit but it sure did please him. She walked over towards him, got a pot and starting stewing noodles for Naruto. They were a team. And they were gonna do this right.

After an hour, the rest of their friends started to arrive. There was Hinata and her cousin, Neji and then Tenten and Naruto arrived with Ino and of course, Shikamaru following behind last. They were all seated at the table, Sakura and Sasuke prepared. With food, to their amazement was enough to even eat. Pots were stewed and cups were arranged, their bowls were covered with a certain dish underneath. It was a feast!

"Oh my gosh, Sakura chan! It's beautiful, just splendid!" Ino chirped, looking at the food.

Sakura shrugged, smiling, "Oh thank you."

"Ne, Sakura, I don't mind if we don't have ramen!" Naruto said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Oh wouldn't you?" Sakura teased.

Naruto laughed nervously. Hinata joined in, "D-don't mind h-him, S-Sakura chan. B-believe it o-or not, I-I made him n-not eat ramen for a w-whole day."

"Oh I believe it, Hinata chan! No wonder he's trying not to ask into asking his real question about ramen." Sakura smirked.

Naruto gulped and then thought of her statement trying to figure it all out.

Sasuke came out without the red apron and seated himself to his seat.

"Yo, teme, isn't this great!" Naruto yelled across the table.

"Hn."

"Domo, Sakura." Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten replied.

"Ne, Sasuke-" Sakura started but Sasuke gave her the eye and that shutted her up.

"Well then, let's begin." Sakura clapped her hands together.

They said grace and began to eat, removing the cover to their dish. Sakura gasped inwardly and got up, excusing herself for a moment as she walked into the kitchen. Sakura reached deep into the fridge and and pulled open a hidden drawer not even Sasuke knew it was there. Veggies of all kind were there, and Sakura grabbed two and then she went over to the sink and washed. After drying them, she walked back into the room, her hand behind her and sharp knife, carrying it carefully, she walked towards Sasuke, stooped next to him.

Sasuke and the rest of their friends stopped what they were doing and watched. Sasuke, unprepared, saw the knife Sakura was holding and before he could move outta his chair, he was surprised that she placed the knife down near his plate and removed what was hidden from behind her back: two tomatoes.

She placed them on his plate and walked back to her seat. The rest of their team began to giggle and whisper softly but that didn't disrupt Sakura's mood. She was happy for the dinner and for Sasuke's help. She just wanted to return the favor.

After the dinner, everyone was stuffed and yet again thanked Sakura for her delicious planned dinner before leaving for the night.  
Sakura hugged them and wished them safety while walking home. Sakura turned to the remaining person left.

"Sasuke, you can go home now, I can handle it now." Sakura smiled at him.

He 'hn-ed' and stacked the dishes into the kitchen, Sakura sighing and followed behind. After they were done cleaning everything, she thanked him and they sat on the couch, relieved and relaxed. Awkward as it was, Sakura had nothing to say but to keep thanking Sasuke for helping her tonight.

"Whatever."

"Um...sooo, you cook at home?" Sakura tries to make conversation.

He doesn't speak which makes Sakura go mad. Then...

"No."

"Oh, I just thought...well, since you cooked tonight and helped me...um I just thought you're a pro at your house." Sakura mumbled, awkwardly. She captures Hinata's habit by fiddling with her fingers.

Suddenly, Sasuke leans towards her, grabbing her hand. She freezes and tilts her head towards Sasuke.

"Psh, annoying."

Sakura's lips parted in objection, "You know what!" She places her hands in Sasuke's face and starts twiddling her fingers. He rolls his eyes and grabs her hand out from his face. She yanks them out from his hands and sits on the furthest side across from him. As if she didn't like sitting next to him, or on the comfy couch, she decides to sit on the floor.

As if not noticing Sasuke watching her, she starts to fiddle with her shorts. The little strings that are designs to her shorts; she pulls them and combs her fingers through then again and again and again. She sighs and turns her head to Sasuke.

"If I'm boring you, you can go home if you want."

Silence.

"Hn." he says, but he doesn't move.

"Fine..." Sakura mumbles, "Do what you like, I don't care."

She doesn't see his smirk that forms on his face. She goes back messing with her strings. She doesn't see Sasuke reach forward and stops her fiddling. She doesn't see his face getting closer to hers. She didn't see it coming when she turns and her lips meets his. She doesn't know what to do when she gets sucks into his trance. But her body acts up on its own. And it definitely knows what to do.

She threw her arms around his neck as he embraces her waist with his long arms. Her hands travel up his back to his hair and she entangles her fingers through his locks. He moves his hands, trailing her figure, and then brings her closer to him. Their breathing held their kisses rough, their lungs burning and finally, finally they parted and took huge breaths.

"T-that was…unexpected…" Sakura thought aloud.

Sasuke didn't object, "I—"

"Um, well," Sakura started to get up, and walk to the door, "Well good night Sasuke."

She walked out and a few seconds later, flushed and embarrassed she walked back in, "Wait, this is my house, good night Sasuke!"

Sasuke walks out voluntarily, nodding. She closes the door behind her and leans her head on it, sighing.

What a day, she thinks.


End file.
